Birthdays and Trying to Ressurect
by ZoeyXMikeUmObviously
Summary: Whole story in ONE CHAPTER!Sorry about the lame title in the other one,it might change a few times before I make a final is is the sequel for "The Accidental Mal"(Review!)and the third one in this series is based off the idea RedYellowGreenBlue gave me(Follow her!)anyways, sorry if its short,thanks for reviewing on any of my stories, and sorry about the lame cover eeeekkkk


**Just a little sequel I decided to write in honor of Mal (The kid) and Zoke and all the other ships and children. I own nothing, and all of the story is in this chapter. Sorry. **

-Page Break-

Zoey's POV:

I felt broken. Utterly broken. I walked over to my son's body. "Mal, Mal, baby, you are loved, so loved. Mommy loves you, and daddy loves you, and so do your brothers and sister. You are so loved", I cried into his chest. Mike leaned down into me and howled into my shirt. We cried, just sitting there. We were too late. Too late to save him. It was all over. I was broken.

I lifted him up from his waist and hugged him, crying into his cold limp shoulder. My baby, my youngest baby was dead. My Mal Riley. "He wasn't even evil! Why did you do this?", I screamed at God. It was his fault for taking my baby so early. My poor Mal was just misunderstood. He wasn't bad. He wasn't evil. He was just sad. And now he was dead.

-Page Break Returns-

2 years later

Mike's POV:

I sometimes visit his grave. It was raining on his birthday, December 23. Nobody felt like much of celebrating, even though it was Vito, Manitoba, Svetlana, and Chester's birthday. Nobody felt quite happy because Mal was supposed to be here, it was supposed to be Mal's birthday too.

Vito and Mal looked almost identical. They had my tan skin with no freckles, but they had Zoey's small nose and red hair. Their black eyes mirrored mine. It's very hard to look at Vito, because he reminds me so much of Mal. My littlest son, the runt of the 5. I can still remember the last 15 birthdays they had together, and then the 16th birthday. The birthday Manitoba would take his three brothers and sister on a car trip around the town.

That never happened.

I took a break from work today, and put on a raincoat and walked to Mal's grave. I read what it said in my head, the word memorized.

_Here lies the son of Michael and Zoey Tanner_

_ Mal Riley Tanner_

_ December 23, 1998 - December 26, 2013_

_May he rest in peace._

I stared at the grave and cried. I burst into tears. I simply couldn't handle my son's death, no one could and everyone knew that. We were the broken family. I remember, when Zoey and I found out she was pregnant, we thought we would have a world of infinities. We would have infinities of infinities. But we were wrong. Who knew our emo son would commit suicide just to get rid of the family "curse"? I always blamed myself for Mal's death. Had I not had my condition, had I been born a completely normal child, I would have been fine. And so would have Mal. But now Mal is dead and so are Zoey and I's infinities. I guess Mal just wasn't supposed to finish. Wasn't supposed to have a life. No more birthdays, no more anythings. I could remember each birthday clearly…

_The first birthday:_

_Vito is trying to hit on the other babies at the birthday party. He was following them around, slapping their thighs with his stubby little hand. Svetlana did a backflip on accident, almost knocking the cake over on the floor. Mal was alone and by himself, but Manitoba was trying to cheer him up. Chester slapped Svetlana, frustrated she almost ruined the cake. Zoey looked happy but tired, dodging everyone. She finally sighed and went into the laundry room, where she remained alone. Mike joined her, trying to cheer her up by tickling her and reminding her that this was a very special day…_

_The second birthday:_

_Vito refused to put back on his shirt. He walked around, occasionally falling and making himself look bad. Which, looking bad was like facing death for himself. Svetlana was dared to cartwheel across the kitchen, and she did it! She actually did it! Mal was once again left alone, and this time, nobody was there to cheer him up. Manitoba was trying to calm Chester down, which ultimately wasn't working. For the very first time, Mal had realized it was okay to be alone. When Zoey came over and tried to pick him up, he swatted her away and said, "No Mama" . Zoey was very happy he said something, but she was confused why he didn't want her. Didn't her Mal want her as his mom? She was contorted by Mike as he came and massaged her shoulders…_

_The third birthday:_

_Vito officially had teeth. Much to Chester's dismay and short temper, Vito began to gnaw on all the shirts. He was occasionally slapped softly by Chester, but that almost never stopped Vito from doing what he wanted. Svetlana did a back hand spring off the kitchen counter. Zoey was so mad at her, she wanted her bring a belt to her. But she didn't. She just scolded Svetlana that it was a very unsafe thing for her to do, and that she was never to do it again. But Svetlana protested, saying that Mal had pushed her. Zoey had turned angrily to Mal and asked him why. His answer was that Manitoba told him to. Zoey reluctantly said "alright", but she felt like she couldn't trust her son for the very first time. But all that doubt washed away when she kissed Mike…_

_The fourth birthday:_

_Manitoba was climbing up high chairs, up couches and kitchen counters and anything he could climb. He was determined to do whatever he wanted, as long as he was the good guy. As long as he was the hero. "Hey! Mommy! Manitoba's climbing and he's gonna fall and die!", Zoey came quickly into the room. She lifted up Manitoba and put him in the crib they still used for time outs. Sadly, for Zoey, she watched as Manitoba effortlessly climbed out of the crib. Sighing, she turned to Mike and ordered him to make sure Svetlana and Manitoba don't do anything stupid, and that Chester doesn't hurt them, and that Vito shouldn't be left alone because he'll try to make himself look "Sexy" again. Zoey walked to Mal. "Happy birthday baby", she whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek. Little did she know that was going to be the last birthday she would be able to do that…_

_The fifth birthday:_

_Vito stripped off his shirt while he was riding around in his tricycle. "Hey!", called out Mal as Vito purposely rammed into him. This caused Chester to start siding with Mal and telling Vito about everything that could have gone wrong, and this was not how you worked out. Mike watched horror as Svetlana jumped out of her tricycle seat and did a hand-stand on the handlebars of her tricycle. Mike gasped and gathered her up, shaking. With a worming tone, he said to Svetlana, "Don't you ever do that again sweetie" Manitoba was trying to do stunts on his tricycle but falling each time. Zoey was so fed up, she told him he couldn't ride his tricycle for the rest of his birthday. Manitoba's excuse was that it was for the "Greater Good" Zoey didn't hear any of it. I hugged her and told her to keep her cool while Manitoba pounded upstairs to watch his brothers and sister play outside on their tricycles…_

_The sixth birthday:_

_Zoey was trying to go around giving kisses. Everyone let her, everyone except Mal. When she asked why, he told her it was because he was too old. He was only six, and yet he was too old for kisses from his mom, hugs from his dad, games with his siblings. Zoey and Mike started feeling concerned for him.._

_(Author's Note: Sorry about the short one)_

_The seventh birthday:_

_Everyone was opening presents and having a wonderful time while eating chocolate cake when a slice of the cake flew across the room and landed on the wall. Everyone watched as the cake slid down the wall, all the way to the floor. Then everyone turned to see who threw it. "Oh, stop acting so surprised. You know I did it", Mal said. He jumped down from the chair, almost fell, and walked to the bedroom, where he could finally be alone. He slammed the door and everyone winced as it shut in place. The day was tense until the kids went to bed, and Zoey let a few tears fall because of how destructive her son was…._

_The eight birthday:_

_Mal didn't even bother to come out of his room that day. Everyone was talking, laughing, but there was some kind of weight in the apartment. As if Mal had put a cloud over it. Mike and Zoey went to the bedroom, offering him a piece of cake and telling him it was his special day too. Which really meant, "Please come and spend the day with you're family, you're eight years old now" When there wasn't even a sound from the bedroom, they figured he was either asleep or ignoring them. But as they passed the bathroom, they heard a tiny "ow" They came into the bathroom to see Mal had given himself a nose piercing…._

_The ninth birthday:_

_Svetlana had just become more flexible and more beautiful. She had Mike's messy black hair, and she had Zoey's pale skin and small nose. She had Mike's dark brown eyes that saw love in everyone, but sometimes competition for herself. She had a flame in her eyes that could ignite at the smallest spark. Manitoba and Chester had the same looks as each other and as Svetlana, whereas (Author's note: I already explained what the next two look like) Vito and Mal had the same look. Mal had a pit of darkness in his eyes that no one could control. The cake flavor changed from chocolate to vanilla. As everyone was eating, Mal came out of the room and asked "Where's the chocolate cake?", he sounded really upset. "Oh sweetie. Everyone wanted a different flavor this year" Mal yanked away and said, "Well some people don't change."_

_The tenth birthday:_

_It was a normal year, everyone was daring Svetlana to do a handspring off of the kitchen counter and see how long she could stay there. Chester gasped and ran over to her and told her it was one of the most dangerous things to do on her birthday, and had she hit her head, she would have died. Mal came outside of his room as soon as he heard the word "died". "Who died?", he asked. "No one Mal", Zoey said shaking her head._

_(The next ones are gonna be short, sorry)_

_The eleventh birthday:_

_Vito officially had almost burned down the entire property of apartments trying to burn all his shirts in the fireplace. Chester, everyone (even Mal) decided, was just like having another parent around. Manitoba was always trying to do everything for the greater good of things. And Svetlana had sadly broken her ankle at a competition. She had won…..she just kinda, tripped over Mal when he appeared out of the shadows. Speaking of Mal, he was doing great, if you counted hiding in your room all day as great…_

_The twelfth-fifteenth birthdays_

_Nothing exciting happened these years except that everyone got older, taller, and got drop-dead gorgeous looks._

-Page Break-

Mike's POV:

I was struck with an idea (Author's note: I really wasn't it was the author YellowGreenRedBlue who gave me this in her review) to bring Mal back to the land of the living. I needed electricity, lots of it, I needed a scientist, I need hope and I needed lots of love. And I loved my son so much. I knew this was impossible, but it was right on the line of possible. I got in my Saturn and drove away as fast as I could. I wanted to run red lights, I wanted to run stop signs, but I didn't. I drove just a few miles over the speed limit, the plan forming in my head. Why hadn't I thought of this two years ago when he was dying on the floor?

I stopped at Cam's house. I jumped out and barged on the door. "Coming, coming Mother. I'm sure you came to check on how you're little Cammy-Wammy was doing for the 50th time when- ohhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hi Mike. Totally didn't think you were my mom for a minute. Come right on in.

"Cam", I started.

"Hmmm? You want some tea? I read its very relaxing for the nerves. How's Zoey? The kids?"

"Oh their still sad. Cam, I think I found out a way to bring Mal back!"

Cam's face fell. He replied gently, "Mike, the dead are to be left alone. Maybe Mal did do something stupid, we all do, but he wanted his fate this way. He wanted this. And you have to let him be and you have to let him go."

"Fine. If you won't help me, I will find someone who will."

I was walking angrily out of the house. I felt steam from the bottom of my foot. I was setting the ground on fire, I was dumping acid all over the pavement. Cam's voice called out, "Mike, the dead are better off left alone!"

I ignored him and walked to the car.

**So, I won't be able to post for two weeks….so…don't get mad at me…I'll update July 1st…I promise…OH! And should I leave it a cliffhanger or should I write another sequel?**


End file.
